The Bad Switch
by MMPluc
Summary: Oh no Hiccup killed Toothless, What happens to him and Berk? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh you guys are going to be mad, but this was a planned story as well, Toothless is still female but it isn't Hiccup x Toothless its Hiccup x Astrid. Hicstrid… yeay.**

Beginning of movie

Starts at toothless is found.

"So some people lose their knife or mug, but me I lose an entire dragon." I slap a branch that was in the way. I take another step and that branch slaps me in the face. I yelp in pain, and look to the branch and see that the tree it was attached to it was broken, as if something slammed into it, perhaps the dragon. I follow it and find a grove of were something hit and plowed through the dirt. I follow it till it goes over a hill. I looked over the hill and saw, the night fury! I duck down and take another careful peek over the hill I see that the Night fury is laying there wrapped in my ropes, I pull out my knife. Not wanting to test and see if the ropes would break if the night fury thrashed around. I run behind rocks getting closer to the dragon. I round another rock and see that it is possibly passed out or dead.

"I did it, oh, man this fixes everything. I-I have brought down this mighty beast!" As I put my foot on it the dragon pushes me off. I stubble back as I see the dragon coming to. I watch as the dragon opens its eyes. Green, like mine, but regardless I must kill it. I get closer and raise my knife higher. "I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm going to kill you and take your heart and show it to my father." The dragon whines. "I'm a Viking." I shout out to the dragon only getting another whine. I take a few more breaths and raise the knife over my head. Ready to plunge it into the Night Fury.

I growl and stab down into the night fury, it shrieks its last…

Then smoke pours out around me from the stab wound… my vision fades…

My sight returns I have myself, same hands, same arms and other limbs. I look ahead and see the Night fury I just killed. Tears were falling from its muzzle.

'You killed me! I saw in the flash as you killed me that we were to at least be friends. If not friends mates, I saw us bring peace to humans and dragons, I saw us having kids. Then it all faded away and the last thing I saw as I died at your hands was your face.' She growled angrily at me. 'You threw away all our happiness and for what? To impress your village!? I was given this new destiny to save everyone with your assistance, you would have been seen as a hero! But you killed me! What love can you have in your heart! So this is your punishment for killing me! You will never be human again!'

Light flashed before my eyes.

3rd person

Lightning struck his body as his body crisped from the death of the Night Fury that was his life line… Soon scales appeared across the crisped skin, his body expanded his shoulders and hips reformed changing the movement of them, then a major crack is heard as he gets a longer spinal cord, the end extended out, growing wider forming the base for the tail, soon sprouting the mid-tail wings, and tail fin. Next the main wings were sprouting out of his now broad back. His neck grew bigger and his head changed into that of a night fury's, sprouting the sensory ears that all nigh furies had. All too soon he was fully formed into his new state…

Hiccup

I opened my eyes and saw the Night Fury before me. She had the same dagger I had stabbed into her… weird vision. I got up first I noticed that I was taller, then I lost my balance. I made a grunt as I hit the ground. 'Grrrrrfff.' What? A dragon growl? I get into a sitting position, only then do I notice the new limb. I look back and notice a second, and over my other shoulder was three. I looked down at my body and saw the same shape and color… as the chest and paws of the Night Fury… I WAS A NIGHT FURY!

 **And the first chapter of this line is born… I am so sorry that Toothless died, and yes it was the Female Toothless. Toothless will not be with Hiccup this time. Also comment if you know what chapter was used for all three lines thus far… And as before Hicstrid, this time Hiccup is a dragon! It still works with a human female don't you worry! As for Hiccup's Alpha powers, they are not active this time around. Think of Hiccup's active powers in the start of What Happened to me as a gift for not killing Toothless. And this time even when his powers activate he won't have the ability to change into a human again. Astrid will make a new friend soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So lets see what happens this time, and Hiccup can't return home or else the village will kill him. :O**

 **So what is the (Not alpha powered) Hiccup to do…**

I started breathing hard at my new form, I collapse and pass out…

I awake to some sniffing. I open my eyes and see a terror sniffing at the dead body of the night fury that cursed me to be like this… I get up and crawl from that location, I cried as I walked… I tried to be a Viking… I tried but this is what I get for killing the night fury I become the night fury in return… that is why none lived to tell the tale. I was because they became the creature… I guess I have some time before I fade into this dragon as a spirit… I walked away from the scene I tried to walk on the rear legs of my new body but I ended up face planting every time. 'You are a funny Nightshadow, you aren't supposed to walk on your rear legs for a long time.'

I look to where the voice came from I see the little terror from before. I groan not knowing what to do or how to use this body…

'Can you leave me in peace… I just wish I could be human again.' I sniff, knowing that if I could have brought something of that dragon to my dad as a human that I would have gained so much… But now I am this a monster to my people…

'Well Nightshadow you won't last the night if you don't find shelter so that you can hide and gather your thoughts…' I look to the terror and see it motioning to follow him… I sigh and follow the little guy…

I tried once again to stand on my rear legs and I fell flat on my face… I groan in embarrassment. I can't even walk…

'No Nightshadow watch me and how I walk.' The little terror walks around in front of me taking measured paces with his opposite rear leg moving with the opposite front leg… like normal walking but instead of arm swinging its leg movement… I sigh and stand once more, my body seems to be able to take more than before. I started walking on all fours, it felt odd… Every step of the way felt that way… I had to force myself to stay on all fours…

'Nightshadow why do you drag your wings. It will make them get hurt and you may not be able to fly anytime soon because of deep hurt…'

I look to the two newest limbs to my body, and try to move them… As first my attempts seemed to only shake them… After I found an unfamiliar muscle in my chest and back, I was able to move them, I forced the up and curled them close to my body… some of my muscles seemed ready to do their job, others seemed to need programing to work properly for my new body, which makes me think of *SMACK*

'Nightshadow you should be watching where you are going… does not matter. Where we are going is over there.' The terror points to a cave… I walked into it and looked around it… It was smallish compared to my new body but I could fit, and it wouldn't be bad cover

'Nightshadow, how is it that you came to be… Luna, the Nightshadow that is dead was there but you were not…'

'I-I came to be how I am after I… Killed the night fury…'

'Night fur… you were a skin! You killed a Nightshadow, but… 'It seemed too much for the little dragon to take, he took off and left me in the little cave. I sighed and laid down, I curled up feeling lonely. It wasn't much change from living in Berk… I shiver as a cold blast of air invades my little warmth…

 **Man, no helpful instinct to boost him along his way, Iggy(yes Iggy) showing him how to walk and where they would take shelter… Luna is Toothless's dragon name in this one. She had a destiny with Hiccup but Hiccup threw it away by killing her… Yeah this one is still lower on my list… But it will be updated.**


End file.
